


The Highwind Promise

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Travelling by Airship is always so exciting.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 5





	The Highwind Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'The Highwind Promise'

“And here we are.” Cloud threw open the cabin door with a flourish and stood to one side to allow Aeris enter before him. She rushed into the interior, unable to look at anything but the enormous window occupying nearly one entire wall. The airship was still moored, but even from here they already seemed so high off the ground; workers and passengers milling around in minature below them. A good view for now, but with the promise of a better one once they took off. Aeris span on the spot, only now taking in the rest of the cabin, her heavy skirts swirling as she turned. A double bed- Wait, they called them berths did they not? She shrugged. Over there was a small cramped bathroom. And over here were two comfortable armchairs set before the window, red velvet curtains hanging on either side. Behind her Cloud had retrieved their suitcases from the corridor and shut the cabin door.

“This is glorious,” Aeris said. Cloud smiled at her as he slipped off his coat and hung it inside one of the wardrobes lining the wall beside the door. “I confess I was anticipating some pokey cupboard with little beside two bunks.”

“I knew how much you were looking forward to this,” he replied as he fumbled with his collar. "So I made sure we got a nicer cabin." With a sigh of relief, he pulled his tie from his shirt and took hold of one of the curtains.

“Don’t shut them!”

Cloud blinked at her. “But, darling, I was going to change.” He did not loosen his grip on the curtain.

“I know. And-" She shook her head. "Leave them open,” Aeris’s face heated a little at her own daring. She smiled at Cloud’s incredulous look. “I don’t want to miss a second of the sky. And as long as you stay back from the window it is not as if anyone would be able to see you.”

He glanced to the window and then smiled at her. “I suppose there is little harm in that…”

“And natural light is so much nicer than those Mako-gas lamps.” Aeris toyed with the ribbon at the top of her dress. “Why, it might even be possible to sunbathe in here.” Cloud’s expression pinked again. Impossible to stop her own smile at the memory. “Like we did on that private beach at Costa del Sol.” That got a wide grin out of him even as his face reddened.

“I do believe you have me convinced,” Cloud replied, his voice a little strangled, as he untucked his shirt and undid his cuffs.

Aeris tugged at the ribbon on her dress; her bodice came apart and quickly drew Cloud’s attention. She smiled and glanced away. A card lay in the middle of the bed. “What’s this?”

“Hmm?” Cloud crumpled his shirt into the laundry hamper as Aeris flopped onto the bed. The mattress was firm; not a patch on the one at home. Not the most important factor here however despite her intended use for it - at some point anyway.

“’The Highwind Promise’,” she read from the card. “’A personal assurance from Mr. Cidney Highwind to all our VIP customers.’”

“Sounds like an advertisement,” Cloud said as he perched on the edge of the bed and pulled off his trousers and socks.

"It reads like one. ’We at Highwind Airships believe that airship is the only proper way to travel the world. To that end, we will endeavour to ensure that your trip with us is conducted with the utmost comfort.’” Cloud stripped off his underwear and opened one of the suitcases; Aeris pulled at the lacing of her dress with one hand. “’Our courteous and highly trained staff will be on hand to assist you with whatever you might require. Please be assured of their discretion with regards to your own privacy. In the event any aspect of our voyage displeases you, I will personally review any complaint you might make. Yours, Cidney Highwind (Owner)’.”

“How gracious of the man,” Cloud said from somewhere behind her.

Aeris dropped the card back onto the bed as Cloud passed her one of the swords. “I do hope we won’t have any complaints for Mr. Highwind.” The blade was free of knicks, carefully oiled and ready. Cloud made a check of his own sword.

“Mr. Highwind is a gentleman; I am sure his assurances carry weight.” Cloud strolled to the wardrobe, not wearing a stitch and impressively unconcerned despite his prior protests. He stowed his sword inside. “I suppose we should dress for the evening?”

She bit her lip and tugged her dress over her head, lounging on the bed in her shift and petticoats. “Perhaps not quite yet.” Aeris reached out to him. “We have the room to ourselves and some hours still.” Cloud grinned and took her hand; Aeris pulled him down on top of her. A good way to relax before the mission. And besides it would be difficult to resist the temptation much longer.


End file.
